The throws of love and lust
by Kisanagi
Summary: This yuri illustrates nanohas and fates celebration of fates birthday. a One shot Smutt and fluff story about these lovely girls! UPDATED* so I decided to make this in a full on story. Find out what happens when fate-chan and Nanoha find out there going to become a family!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters! ...even though I wish I did. This One-Shot will contain fluff and Smutt between our beloved Nanoha and Fate-chan. Please enjoy! **

* * *

The young brunette was in the kitchen preparing a delicious special birthday meal for her room mate fate Testarossa as she was putting together the last few touches to the two tier brightly colored cake on the table In front of she heard the front door open and soon after that close and the sound of boots hitting the ground Nanoha quickly turning off the lights and hiding beside the table suppressing small giggles she heard the blonde slowly creep into the kitchen and switch on the lights. _**Surprise!**__ nanoha jumped out from the side of the table and ran to embrace her lover... n...nanoha you remembered!? Fate muttered out as if she was in shock. Fate-Chan of course I did! Fate slowly stroked nanohas back and pulled her in for a kiss. Wait.. Fate-chan I made you dinner see. Nanoha pointed to the great display of food layed out for her. Fate-chan sat down and started to munch on the freshly made rice balls and salmon for her. Moments later Nanoha placed the dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed two spoons. Fate.. Here have some dessert . The brunette grabbed a spoonful of the colored cake in front of her and fed it to fate._ Mmmmmmmm! Nanoha this is great! Hey why don't you have some? Mmmm the brunette grabbed the second spoon and gets A spoonful spreading it across her chest.. Come fate. The blonde watched the brunette get up and walk down the hall to there bedroom. If you follow me you can lick me clean! The blonde still in shock bolted up and ran after her feisty lover.

* * *

**You are now entering a Smutt zone!**

* * *

The blonde watching the brunette spread herself across the bed exposing her chest by unbuttoning her white and blue blazer and leave just one button left to be undone. Fate-chan OH! The blonde licking her chest and nibbling gently...Mmmmm fate-chan that cake recipe was given to me by hayate she said it would let us connect better than usual... Fate left dead in her tracks feels a tingling sensation between her legs... Wh..WHAT! A long veiny cock now sticking up like a solider ready for battle... Oh fate papa give it to me the brunette resting her trembling hand on fates cheek now beat red from Nanoha calling her fate papa. The blonde slowly undoing the last button on nanohas blazer she then goes to remove her black and white blazer. Mmmm this will be a night to never forget fate hiking up nanohas skirt pulling her own panties off to let her cock free and ready for battle. Mmmmm Nanoha... Fate slowly pulls nanohas legs apart and slowly bucks her hips shoving in her throbbing cock. OH OH GOD FATE YES YESSS YOUR SO BIG FATE PAPA. Fate slowly bucking inside of her enjoying the ecstasy of love OH Nanoha mama your walls are so warm! Fate bucking faster as sweat glazes her porcelain skin. OH FATE PAPA GIVE IT TO ME YES. Fate-chan bucking harder holding onto Nanohas hips to keep her steady from her constant squirming. AHHHH FATE PAPA SOMETHING COMMING. LET IT COME NANOHA MAMA LETS CUM TOGETHER! . Fate bucking as hard as she can sweat dripping onto there velvet silk sheets. AHHHH NANOHA MAMA AHHHH I'M CUMMING. ME TOO FATE PAPA AHHHH The blonde shooting her fresh hot thick load into her lover as Nanoha squirts her cum onto fates throbbing veiny cock. OH GOD FATE PAPA that was amazing. The blonde rolling off her lover yes it was..hmmm I love you Nanoha. And I love you too fate papa. The two lovers engaging in a hot passionate kiss before cuddling together and dozing off...hey Nanoha there's still some of that cake left right? hehehe Nanoha giggling nodding her head and whispering yes fate papa..before they both drifted off to bed..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters!... Even though i wish I did. This is a sequal to the a throws of Love and Lust. BEWARE THERE WILL BE MORE FUTA AND YURI.**

* * *

The brunette slowly crept her eyes open and was awoken by the cute sleeping face of a blonde in deep sleep with a small bit of drool on the side of her mouth leading down to her pillow... Hmmmm cute... Nanoha leaned over and peaked her lovers lips before getting up to use the restroom as she shut the door the noise awoken fate-chan... Hmmm? Fate-chan got up and stretched as she listened to Nanoha brush her teeth. Moments later Nanoha walked into there room flopping herself on there queen sized bed. AHHHHH! Nanoha stretching and sighing. Fate-chan I need to make a run by the shop to pick up some things for dinner tonight so can you make us some breakfast because when I come back we can go on a date. Fate-cans emerald eyes met nanohas burgundy eyes. Hehehe sure they both engaged in a kiss before parting ways. Fate-chan decided to make scrambled eggs with bacon on the side and soon served two plates. Hmmm...nanohas been gone for a while I wounded if she stopped off anywhere else...fate-chans train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. FATE-CHAN I'M BACK! The blonde got and and rushed to go help her with her bags. Thanks Fate-papa ohh you're so strong. Fate blushing and putting away the food. Here Nanoha I made your favorite. Awwww you're so sweet *kiss* the both eating and washing there plates. Ok nanoha what did you have in mind today? We'll fate-papa lets go to the park the brunette said while grappling ahold of fates left arm. Sure Nanoha let's go. _A ten minute drive later!_ the couple slowly walking across the stone path that trails across the lush green fields next to a beautiful big blue pond with a few family's of ducks gently letting their bodies float about upon the water. Fate...Nanoha said sighing... Have you ever considered haveing a family of you're own one day? Huh!? A surprised fate-chan looked up at the now cloudy sky letting her hair sway in the wind...hmmm well.. I..._Drip Drip.._ Ehhh F..Fate-chan it's raining! Let's go Nanoha! Fate-chan picking up her lover bridal style and carrying her to the car. Ahh the both in the car fate-chan drenched and Nanoha blushing. Ohh fate-papa you're so strong! Hehehe thanks Nanoha the both drove home. Entering the door Nanoha rushed to the kitchen getting another slice of cake. Hey fate-chan guess what I wanna do tonight? Fate-chan giggled and said me? Fate now with a blush on her face as Nanoha held a spoonful of cake to her mouth biting down and eating it. A few bites later the two walking into there bedroom removeing each others clothing as fate starts feeling that tingling sensation again.

**YOU ARE ENTERING A SMUTT ZONE!**

* * *

Mmmm fate...Nanoha said as she stroked her face Give it to me baby. Nanoha you're so tempting... Fate slowly grabbing nanohas legs and putting them on her shoulders as fate-chans cock slowly gets bigger and harder as she guids her tip into nanohas moist hole. _AHHHH! _OH GOD YES FATE-PAPA PUT IT ALL IN! fate now bucking her hips to shove in all her shaft. AHHHH OH GOD FATE YES FASTER PLEASE HARDER! The blonde now sweating holding onto her thighs bucking faster and harder as if her life depended on it. OH NANOHA YOU'RE SO GOOD TOO ME BABY YES! Nanoha now thriving in pleasure as she pounded by her lovers long veiny throbbing cock. AHHHH FATE-PAPA YOU'RE SO BIG TODAY AHHHH AHHHHHH! OH NANOHA I'M GOING TO CUM PLEASE AHHHH the blonde now sweating and dripping onto her lover below squirming in pleasure. PLEASE FATE-PAPA DO ME HARDER I FEEL YOU INSIDE ME I FEEL YOUR HEARTBEAT FROM YOUR DICK AHHHH. YES NANOAH FEEL ME ACCEPT MY BODY AND ALL MY LOVE! The blonde leaning down and kissing Nanoha passionately. Nanoha moaning in there kiss sucking on fate-chans tongue as she claws at her back ready to cum. MMMMMM AHHHH PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME I WANT YOUR LOVE JUICE. NANOHA AHHHH YESSSSSSSS NANOHAAAAA fate-chan yelling out her lovers name as she blows her hot thick load into nanohas womb. FATE-CHANNNNNNN AHHHHHH I'M CUMMING! Nanoha yelling as drool seeps down the side of her mouth. The both lovers lying there for a moment as Nanoha grabs fate-chans hand. Listen...fate I have something to tell you...the blonde met a set of worried Burgundy eyes...y..yes nanoha what's wrong..? Fate-chan today I when I bought the food for dinner I also went to a convenient store for...pregnancy tests and...Fate..I'm _Pregnant..._

* * *

**_And that concludes chapter Two of the throws of love and lust! Yes there will be more chapters to come!_**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters!...Even though I wish I did. BEWARE this chapter contains Futa and Yuri. Ok on with the show!

"Pr..pregnant!?" Fate shot up from there bed and looked at Nanoha. "Are you really pregnant Nanoha?" Hmmmm... -Nanoha looked at fate and nodded her head yes- ..."I...I can't believe it I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" -fate shot up From the bed still naked and pumping her fist in the air happily- "YES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GOING TO BE A FAMILY!" "oh fate i'm so glad you feel that way hehehe" -Nanoha now giggling and watching fate hop around happily- "Nanoha I'm so happy hmm.. We should celebrate" -fate chan now running her fingers up and down nanohas legs- "ohh fate-chan you all of a sudden have energy again even though we just did it" . "Well of course I do I just received the most wonderful news.." -fate now rubbing nanoha between the legs gently- ...hmmm "I love you Nanoha" . "I love you too fate papa now show me how much energy you have left" -Nanoha stroking fates cheek as fate rests her knees on each side of Nanoha hovering over her makeing sure not to put any weight on nanohas tummy- "fate papa what are you doing?" shhhhh-fate running her fingers down to nanohas breasts slowly rubbing them- "I'm going to try something new" -fate slowly twisting nanohas nips between her index finger and her thumb" . "OHHH fate papa those are sensitive" -Nanoha now biting her bottom lip looking up at face and then down to her erect penis" -fate now sliding her dick between nanohas plump squishy breast- "Ah-! Oh Nanoha I love you so much you are the air I breathe" -Nanoha squeezing her breasts together so fate feels more pleasure- "fate i love you too you are my world now and I wouldn't want to have this baby with anyone else but you" -Nanoha stroking fates cheek as a single tear runs down the left side of her face as she looks at fates penis between her breasts as she opens her mouth and uses her younger to lick fate-chans tip- "OHHH nanoha yes I love you please look at me" -fate looking down at Nanoha meeting her sparkling eyes- "fate papa go faster please" -Nanoha now with a mouthful sucking on fate harder- "oh Nanoha I'm going to cum again AH-!" -fate-chan squirting her cum in nanohas mouth and getting some on her right cheek- "mmmmm fate papa" -Nanoha swishing fate cum in her mouth assessing the taste and savoring it showing fate by opening up her mouth and twirling her tongue around as the cum sticks to the roof of her mouth and strings to her lips- "n...Nanoha!" -fate now blushing as she cleans off the cum on nanohas face with her hands- "Nanoha you're so hot..." -Nanoha now swallowing it and smiling- "it came from you fate so I love it" /the couple now cuddling together on there bed tired of a night of passionate love making/

A COUPLE HOURS LATER IN THE MOURNING...

-the sunlight slowly hitting fates eyes as it causes her to wake up- "huh...?" -fates eyes flutter open as she looks at the sleeping nanoha in font of her- "hmmm.. I think i will be a good daddy and make her some food" -fate chan giggling to herself as she closes the curtains and heads off into the kitchen getting out all the pots and pans- "hmm hmmm, mmmmm hmmm mmmm" -fate-chan now humming to herself as she prepare her soon to be mother of her child some food- "oh how exciting oh man I should start to read up on the stages of pregnancy OH and find Nanoha and I a good doctor to see every month to check on the baby" -fate now pondering all she needs to do for her baby as she slices up tomatoes- "hmmmm i wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl.." -fate now putting the tomatoes with the eggs and mixing it in now cooking them- "Hey sexy you're up early" -Nanoha walking in the kitchen wearing nothing but fates black blazer- "I just thought you'd want to eat a nice nutritious meal for the long day ahead of us" -fate serving two plates of eggs with bacon- "long day?" -Nanoha asking In a confused tone with egg in her mouth- "yes Nanoha now that you're pregnant we have to prepare by setting up the spare room as the baby's room and we have to find out about what's best for you and what foods you should eat and just as important what foods not to eat" -nanoha smiling at her flustered fate- "ok Hun we will get the supplies today and start converting the spare room in our baby's room" -Nanoha rubbing over her womb- /MOMENTS LATER INFRONT OF THE LOCAL BOOKSTORE/ "why are we here again Nanoha?" -fate asked her lover as she gripped her hands tightly- "it's to go get some books about pregnancy and see if there's any newborn baby books" -the two women walking into the bookstore and walked into the B isle- "hmmmm " -fate-chan walking down the row of books And finds a book marked ~the development of babies~- "hey Nanoha I found one" -Nanoha walking over to fate and picking up the book opening it to a random page- "OH MY GOD" -fate looking at the page showing a baby after 6 months in the womb- "THAT LOOKS LIKE AN ALIEN" -Fate rushing to the trash can at the end of the isle throwing up her breakfast- -Nanoha looking at fate and then the book- "*sigh* this is going to be a long 9 months..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters! And like always yes I wish I did own them because let's face it who wouldn't want their own Nanoha and fate-chan. This chapter will contain Futa and yuri Also in this chapter we will find out what happens to our lovely couple during nanohas second month of pregnancy. Quick shout out to my friend Seth for helping me write this chapter. OK HERE WE GO~**

The second month of the pregnancy...

"NANOHA PUSH PUSHHHH YOU CAN DO IT" -fate-chan yelling and cheering on the women on the t.v as she watches a baby being born in a documentary- "FATE ARE YOU PRACTICING AGAIN" -Nanoha asking fate as she yells from across the hall from the kitchen- " WHAAA- oh no no" -fate turning off the t.v quickly as she walks over to Nanoha- "so hot stuff what are you up too?" -fate holding Nanoha from behind rubbing nanohas belly gently- "oh fate papa I'm just making myself some lunch" -Nanoha turning her head and kissea fate on the lips as she spreads jelly on her piece of toast- "oh so you're haveing some jelly toast huh?" "hmmm something like that" -nanoha now getting a spoonful of tuna and putting it on the jelly- "wh...what's that you're doing Nanoha?" . "I'm just haveing some tuna and jelly?" -fate now thinking to herself about these so called cravings pregnante women tend to have- "oh looks yummy sweetie" -fate-chan looking away as Nanoha takes a bite- "oh fate don't remember we have an appointment with Alice today at four ok?" -fate now thinking hard before giving up- "whose Alice again?"'-nanoha taking another bite of her sandwich- "Alice is our Fertility doctor hayate referred us too. I heard she was quiet the character" -fate checking her watch and it reading 3:15- "nanoha lets take a quick shower ok And get all clean for the doctors inspection" -Nanoha washing her plate and now washing her hands up- "sure hunny great idea" -Nanoha grabbing fate-chans hands and leading her into the bathroom as she turns on the water to warm-

**SMUTT ZONE STARTS HERE ALSO FATE-chan decided to egg another recipe from hayate so fate can become a full time futa! SO FUTA ZONE STARTS HERE!**

"mmmm fate papa show me what you got" -nanoha now kissing down fates neck and sucking hard on the white porcelain skin- "Nanoha you're going to leave a mark OHHH" -fate now slowly removing nanohas white top and unzipping her blue skirt until it falls on the ground" -Nanoha slowly licking the small red hickey she left on her girlfriends neck- "Nanoha wait I have to get something ok?" -fate now going to their bedroom and returning after a few moments- "ok Nanoha I'm ready" -fate now undressed grabs nanohas hand leading her in the shower- "mmm the warm water feels good fate papa but you know what would feel even better?" -fate now smirking as she turns Nanoha around rubbing nanohas breasts from behind- "OHHH fate papa you know just what i like" -fate now rolling a condom on her erected penis- "fate why are you doing that?" .. "Well now that I know you're pregnant cumming inside you feels ummm weird" -fate directing her penis in nanohas tight hole and sliding it inside slowly- "hmmmm fate you're really excited today huh" -fate bucking into Nanoha being extra gentle as she holds onto nanohas breasts gently squeezing and rubbing them- "mmmm nanoha I love you so much" -Nanoha now resting her hands on the wall and scratching at it- "fate you feel so good you know just how I like it ohhhh" -Nanoha righting her walls- "Nanoha mmmm your body is so sexy" -fate bucking into nanoha sloshing her walls around- "mmmm fate papa AHHHHH" -Nanohas legs and thighs now covered in wire sticky love juice- "OHHH Nanoha YES" -FATE CHAN BUCKING HARDER INTO HER LOVERS WALLS AS NANOHA YELPS WITH THE SUDDEN ROUGHNESS FROM FATE AS NANOHA LEANS FOWARD AND TAKES FATES COCK- "OH NANOHA YES I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE I'M SO HARD FOR YOU" -fate leaning over to kiss Nanoha as she thrusts roughly into nanohas squishy ribbed walls-"OH GOD YES FATE PAPA YOUR PENIS I FEEL IT THROBBING AHHHH I'M CUMMMMMINGG" -Nanoha cumming again as she's getting drilled into riding out her orgasm- "NANOHA ME TOO I'M AHHHH-!" -fate now blowing her hot thick load into the trojan condom- "mmmm that felt great fate papa" -Nanoha turning around and kissing fate-chans lips and slightly biting her tongue- "mmm oh Nanoha...NANOHA THE DOCTORS APPOINTMENT" -fate picking up Nanoha and rushing out the bathroom- /MANY MOMENTS LATER AT DR. ALICES OFFICE/ -fate watching nervously as Nanoha gets her inspection from Alice- Alice: well fate the baby is healthy and so is the mother, but may I ask why you two were a whole hour late? -fate now blushing saying nervously- "well we kinda just got side tracked is all" -Alice catching a glance at fates fresh hickey- "riiighht well just try to keep better track next time and have sex earlier" -fate looking at her in shock- "s..sex haha what us no we would never do that right before a doctors appointment" -Alice looking down at her clipboard and smirking- "I saw the love bites on your girlfriend Hun" -fate-chan now overflowing with embarrassment- "SOOO UMMM THE BABYS IN GOOD HEALTH RIGHT HAHAHA" -fate giving off a nervous laugh- "Yes fate your baby's in great health hahaha" -Nanoha coming back from the changing room all fully clothes grabbing fates hand and shaking Alice's- "thanks Alice we will be back in three weeks" Alice:oh please do you two are a delight haha ^.^ -Nanoha and fate holding hands and exiting the hospital- "*sigh* what an interesting doctor" -fate thinking to herself as she braces herself for the months to come-


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAD EXAMS AND MY DRIVERS EXAM TO DO AND I PASSED THEM ALL YAY! Ok DISCLAIMER- I do not own any characters from magical girl lyrical...ok onwards to the next chapter!**

**Nanoha's POW AND TWO MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANCY**

"It's been a while sense I did something special for fate so I think I will make her some something special to night " Nanoha now rubbing her her belly not yet developing a bump yet though.

"hmmmmmm" Nanoha thinking in her head as she digs through the cabinets for the proper spices "ok we need this and that" Nanoha now pulling out many variously spices and now grabbing some pots and pans.

"ok so Fate should be home in about an hour and a half so I better hurry" Nanoha now boiling water and chopping up some veggies.

**Fate's POW **

Fate now gathering all her paperwork and getting ready to leave early "hmmm I want to do something special for Nanoha seeing as just last night she mentioned she craved strawberries" Fate now getting in her car and driving to the food market across the way from her work.

**Nanoha's POW**

"Ok now all I have to do is mix it all together" Nanoha now pouring the red meat sauce on the freshly boiled noodles. Happily stirring her pot of cooking food she glances over at the clock "OH NO! Fate's going to be home any minute!" Now getting two plates and rushing to get the food on them she hears the door open

**Fate's POW **

"NANOHA I'M HOME!" Fate taking in the sweet scent of spaghetti her favorite meal. "Mmmmm is that spaghetti I smell babe?" Fate walking into the kitchen to find a Nanoha sitting at the table with two note plates of her spaghetti as Nanoha grins "Oh Nanoha what a lovely surprise " Fate resting her bags on the counter and sits with Nanoha eating spoon fulls of her food. "So Nanoha what's the special occasion?" **Nanoha's POW** "Oh Fate the only thing special in this room is you" Nanoha blushing as she smiles now starting to eat aswell while looking at fate enjoying her cooking. "Oh nanoha i was wondering sense you're on maternity leave and I'm off tomorrow that we could go to the park and have a picnic you like when we were kids but only now our parents won't be with us and we can eat all the junk food we want" Fate chuckling at her own words as she watches for nanohas answer. "well fate I think that would be great" smiling at her lover both of the women finish there meal fate now washing dishes And Nanoha digging through fates bags. "oh yeah nanohas I forgot to tell you I got you some strawberries because the other night you mentioned you wanted some" fate now drying up her hands turning over to Nanoha. "you know Fate these would be great on our picnic tomorrow with some whipped cream" "you're right I will pick some up on the way to the store and some sandwiches aswell" fate now walking over to Nanoha grabbing her hand "let's go to bed my love" fate smiling "yes Hun it's late and we have a big day tomorrow" Nanoha following fates lead as they get ready for bed As both the girls lay on their bed fate slowly brings her hand up to nanohas thigh "fate...mmmm... What are you doing" "close your eyes and find out babe" Fate now already having a hard on just by touching nanohas thighs "mmmm you smell so good" Fate shoving her nose in Nanohas hair breathing deeply as she advances upwards on nanohas legs and thighs. "Ohhhh...fate you know just how to touch me" Nanoha closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. "oh Nanoha I can't hold back much longer" Fate now cupping Nanoha now wet opening. Fate thinking to herself that Nanoha was ready for her so fate now reaching into her nightstand pulling out a condom slipping it on and opening nanohas legs. "fate ...so..so feisty tonight do I really turn you on so fast?" Nanoha rubbing her left breast through her pajama top as fate takes off both there pajama bottoms "oh Nanoha you tune me on more than you know all day I think about you there isn't a second that goes by that I don't think about you" fate now holding nanohas legs on her shoulders slowing sticking in her erect cock

"OH fate please go slow I'm sensitive down there still from last night" Nanoha says blushing as she looks away trying to avoid eye contact in her most lewd state

"No look at me my love" fate saying as she strokes Nanoha's cheek positioning her head forward again so Nanoha can look at fate "look at us become one" fate looking down causing Nanoha also to look down as she sees a long rubber coated rod enter her slowly as jolts of pleasure course through both of them.

"OH FATE YOU'RE SO BIG TODAY" Nanoha biting her hand to keep from crying out.

"OH NANOHA YES OH YES DON'T STOP LOOKING AT ME BABY" fate now bucking her hips into Nanoha like crazy as she looks into nanohas beautiful eyes now coated in water from tears of pleasure.

"OH IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD FATE YES DEEPER PLEASE!" Nanoha reaching up fates pajama top and scratches down her back over and over with every thrust.

"OH YES NANOHA OHHHH YES YOUR LOVE HOLE IS SO TIGHT!" Fate bucking even harder due to the pain Nanoha keeps inflicting into Fate's back.

"FATE-PAPA OH GOD I'M GETTING READY PLEASE OH GOD" Nanoha eager to cum soon as she starts feeling bits of skin under her fingernails still not stopping her clawing despite hearing fates winces of pain

"OH GOD NANOHA THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARL LATER ISN'T IT?!" Fate now thrusting at an angle to hit Nanohas G-spot as if she memorized where it was.

"OHHHHH FATE YESSSS JUST LIKE THAT TAKE ME JUST LIKE THAT" Nanoha sprawling out her body laying her arms out letting her legs just hand on fate's shoulders as her lover drills her.

"OH NANOHA I'M CUMMING SOON PLEASE CUM WITH ME OH YESSSS" fate now hitting nanohas spot like a hammer hits a nail rapidly. Fate feeling her orgasm building up.

"AHH AH AH AH OHHHHHHH FATE-PAPA YES OHHH YESSSS I...I'M CUMMING!" Nanoha arcing her back as she sprays her love juice into fates lower body

"OH NANOHA YES OHHHHHH MMMMMM" Fate grunting to herself as she fills up the condom with her love juices still bucking into nanohas now pink hole raw from being used too much.

"Oh god ...fate...you animal" Nanoha now panting trying to catch her breath

"Me the animal? Look at my back!" Fate chuckles as she turns around lifting her shirt showing off her wars scares.

"Oh my fate it's bleeding an awful lot we will take you to the hospital on the way to the park tomorrow and have Alice patch you up" Nanoha giggling to herself now noticing the blood on her fingertips licking them clean.

"hmmm Nanoha I love you" fate removing the condom flushing it down the toilet as she climbs into bed with Nanoha sharing a kiss with her lover.

"I love you too fate-Chan" Nanoha returning the kiss and letting fate cradle her in a spooning position with fate in the back while they both drifted off into a deep sleep waiting for the new day to come.


End file.
